


Why The Galar Gym Leaders Will Never Go On A Cruise Again

by Squiped_Mew



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Allister is baby, Bede is a tsundere, Cruise Ships, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hop is doing his best, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Leon is dense, Leon loves him anyways, M/M, One Shot, Piers especially, Raihan is a little shit and he knows it, Summer Vacation, Victor needs an asprin, change my mind, everyone "JUST KISS ALREADY", so is Hop, this was just me goofing off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiped_Mew/pseuds/Squiped_Mew
Summary: In which Leon invites the galar gym leaders (and a few others) on a 'relaxing' cruise. Naturally, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Mary | Marnie, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie & Nezu | Piers, Onion | Allister & Saitou | Bea
Comments: 14
Kudos: 322





	Why The Galar Gym Leaders Will Never Go On A Cruise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Discord: https://discord.gg/7fGKDJ2
> 
> tumblr: https://squipedmew.tumblr.com/
> 
> youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1PtaW8dTzCzlDfb76VRU9Q

“Let me get this straight.” 

  
  


Victor looked up from his phone to where Bede was sitting in the car as they pulled in. Sonia was in the driver’s seat, Hop next to her, and Bede was in the seat next to him, looking exceedingly annoyed and mildly anxious.

“You dragged me out of my bed at five AM… so we could ride in a boat?”

“It’s a CRUISE ship, Bede.” Hop interjected, excitement leaking into his tone as he bounced in his chair, unable to contain himself. “Not only that, it’s a Royal Alolan cruise ship!” Bede raised a perfectly penciled eyebrow. Hop rolled his eyes, plowing on. “These things are WICKED expensive, dude! Like - more than you or I’s entire savings!”

“But not your brother’s,” Sonia replied, unbuckling her seatbelt. “Which is why we’re here. So if  _ any  _ of your horse around in front of Leon or be dicks in general -” Her glare was directed at Bede, who went back to tapping his phone, “I WILL throw you off this boat. Let this be my only warning.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s go!” Hop ran out of the car in excitement, Victor exasperatingly chasing after him. 

  
  
  


* * *

Most of the group was already at the luggage checkthrough when the group arrived. Leon, who was scanning the crowd for them, saw Hop quickly, enthusiastically waving him over. 

“You’re here awfully late.” Bea remarked, Hop lightly punching her in the shoulder. “Even Leon got here before you - and we all know he’s-”

“Pants with directions, I know, I know.” Leon sighed, exasperated. “Now then, the only ones not here are Riahan and Kabu.”

“What, missing your boyfriend?” Bede snarked off handedly. Leon rolled his eyes. 

“I’m choosing to ignore that, Decora Boy. Oh,” Leon turned just in time to shut up Bede’s embarrassed, sputtering defense of his fashion choice, “They’re here.”

It wasn’t hard to spot Riahan - he was a literal giant, after all, and Kabu was in tow, holding two rather large bags. 

“Kabu insisted to carry the bags for some reason - I was like, ‘no, it’s fine’ but he insisted.” Riahan explained as soon as he was within earshot. “Hi guys. Hi Lee.”

Leon gave a small wave, and behind him, both Hop and Bede made little gagging gestures, Victor awkwardly laughing at their theatrics. 

  
  


“Is that everyone?” Milo interjected. Nessa nodded. 

“Opal’s not coming. Said something about being ‘too old to deal with you kids.” Bede replied, pulling out his phone. “I was just texting her, actually.”

“Momma’s boy,” Scarcely holding back Bede from lunging at Hop for that comment, Victor turned as best he could to Leon.

“We ready to go?” He asked. Leon nodded, passing out the tickets. “Great. Both of you,  _ quit it, _ ” Victor hissed at Bede and Hop, who the former was not yanking on the latter’s hair. “Remember what Sonia said? Off the boat. You want to drown?” The boys shook their heads. “Good.”

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

“One of us is gonna have to sleep on the floor.” Bede declared when the three boys reached their room, which only had two beds. 

“Or, you could not be a pussy, and SHARE with someone -” Victor interrupted their bickering by flopping down onto the floor. “...Alright, guess Victor’s on the floor then. What about country boy wheatfield? He was complaining about having to share with Piers-”

“Milo’ll be fine, Nessa and Piers swapped out.” Bede remarked, flopping onto the right bed, next to the window. “Why are you worrying anyways?”

“Oh, I dunno. Just wondering.” Ignoring the shifty look on Hop’s face that no doubt meant trouble and pranks, Victor opened the door to the balcony outside, basking in the view of the water zooming by on all sides.

  
“Wonder if we’ll see like, a Milotic out here or something.” Hop remarked, moving to the outside. “But it’s nice out here, huh? Figured that seeing all this water would freak me out or something, but it’s actually quite nice.”

“Okaaaay-” They were both interrupted by Bede pulling them back in. “It’s nice and all, but let’s go like, explore or something. Preferably  _ inside _ .”

“What, why?” Then, something dawned on Victor. “Wait, are you afraid of -”

“HCHCHCHCHSHHHHH-” Bede slapped a hand over Victor’s mouth. “Not one word out of your trap, you hear me?”

“Afraid of what?” They both turned to see a confused looking Hop staring at them. Apparently, he was too dense to figure out what they were talking about.

“Of your bad attitude.” Bede grumbled, dragging Victor out by the arm, in spite of the other’s indignant yelps. “Victor and I, meanwhile, are going somewhere _else_.”

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

“Isn’t this so nice!” Melony threw her hands up at the sky, taking in all the sunlight at the top deck. “We never get this much sun in Circhester.” 

“It’s fine, I guess.” Truth be told, Piers was a little surprised he’d even been invited on this trip. Him and Leon weren’t particularly close, nor was he super friendly with any of the other Gym Leaders. That wasn’t to say he disliked them or anything, he just… never really talked to them. But then for some reason, Melony had dragged him off to go look around with Gordie. It wasn’t that Melony wasn’t nice, far from it, but she was a bit… much. And Gordie also looked a bit exasperated.

  
  


“You not a sun person?” Piers perked up at that, jolted out of his own head. 

“Oh - no, not really. I’ve always been a big fan of the cold.”

“Suits your personality, doesn’t it.” It came off as a tease rather then a jab, and Piers snorted a bit, turning to look out at the cascading water. “You never show up much, do you? I don’t think we’ve really had much of a chance to talk.” 

“I guess.” What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to talk about with this woman?

Thankfully, he was saved by Melony’s phone ringing. “Oh - it’s my husband.” She whispered, picking up the phone. “I’ll be right back.”

  
  
  


And turning on her heel, she strutted away, leaving him and Gordie behind. 

  
  


Piers looked at Gordie.

Gordie looked at Piers.

  
  
  


“Yo.” Piers held up a nonchalant hand in a signal of greeting. “I’m Piers - well, you already know that.”

“You’re acting as if we’ve never met.” Gordie remarked. “C’mon dude, I’ve seen you somewhat. Even if the only Gym Leader leader it seems you like is Raihan.”

Piers rolled his eyes. “More like Riahan’s the only one who likes me.” Leaning back on the railing, Piers closed his eyes, if only for a moment, basking in the sun. “I dunno what it is about loud people just picking up a quiet person and being like ‘ _ I like this one’ _ , but it  _ always  _ seems to happen to me.”

“That’s cause you seem cool.” Piers opened his eyes to see Gordie giving him a look. “I mean, come on, you like, exude a ‘cool guy’ vibe - that’s  _ gotta  _ be on purpose. An aesthetic you’ve cultivated or something.”

“You sound jealous.”

“Heck YEAH I am!” It wasn’t a bitter statement, rather one of friendly admittances. “Like, you hear people talkin’ about you? The word ‘cool’ and it’s synonyms always pop up. Wish  _ I  _ could do that.”

“People mistake having no idea how to talk to people as being silent and mysterious.” Piers snorted. 

Gordie gave him a funny look. “Is that why you never show up to stuff?” He asked, sounding surprised. 

“Yeah…? What other reason would I be?”

“Because you’re so cool?” The exaggerated hand gesture Gordie made caused Piers to laugh, and Gordie plowed on. “Like,” Flipping his bangs in front of his face, Gordie said in an exaggeratedly deep voice; “Oh, I’m Piers. I’m  _ so  _ punk and cool, and I don’t have time to hang around  _ losers _ .” Piers was genuinely laughing now, doubling over as he held his sides. 

“No,” He said once he regained control of himself. “Oh my  _ god _ , no.”

  
“Oh.” Gordie looked both mildly amused and embarrassed. “I’ll take it that’s why your sister’s so quiet too?” 

“Yeah - it runs in the family.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


From a distance, as Melony approached, having finished her phone call, she saw the two of them chatting away amicably, and smiled, turning the other way. She knew when she should leave people to do their thing. 

But still, she was happy Piers and Gordie were getting along. Piers looked so lonley all the time, and lord knows Gordie could use someone to reign him sometimes. It was a good match. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Victor,” Bede quietly began once they had made a safe distance away from the room. “If you tell Hop about this, I’ll kill you.”

“You’re afraid of water?” Victor replied indignantly.

  
“Keep your voice down!” Victor slapped a hand over his own mouth, and Bede continued, rubbing his temples. “Hop will never let me live this down if he finds out, so please, don’t bring it up. I won’t bother you all week if you do.”

“I don’t mind if you bother me.” Bede gave him a weird look at that statement, and Victor continued. “I mean, you’re allowed to talk to me and stuff. And I don’t think it’s weird that you’re afraid of water. It’s not a super uncommon fear.”

Bede looked… genuinely taken aback at that statement, before resuming. “Yeah, whatever, just -” Bede clamped his mouth shut just in time for the two of them to see Melony and Nessa walking past, deep in conversation.

“Hi boys!” Melony said when they passed. “Any reason you two look like you’re hiding from someone?”

“Oh no ma’am,” Victor began. “We’re just fine-”

  
  


“YOU!”

  
  


Both Victor and Bede jumped as they saw Hop slide into the hall, jagged grin on his face. “You guys hiding from me?!”

  
  


Victor was about to come up with some excuse when Bede grabbed him by the arm and the two of them took off down the hall. “You can’t hide from me!” Hop took off down the hall it full sprint, cackling all the way.

  
  
  


“Boys.” Nessa said when the three of them were gone.

“I’ll never understand them.” Melony laughed, as they continued on.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

“Sooooooooo…” Bea and Allister were sitting in the booth of the buffet, both hungry after a long morning of standing around in a bunch of lines to get on the boat. “You didn’t look particularly excited. Any reason why?”

  
  


“...Don’t like boats.” Allister mumbled, taking a bite of his curry, face unmasked in a rare sight. 

“Why’s that?” Bea replied between bites of her burger. 

“...Drowning.” Allister mumbled, even quieter.

“Catastrophizing.” Bea pointed out, and Allister lowered his head. “No, no, you’re good. Just remember, this ship is safer than like, a car or something. Not to mention,” Bea guestured out the window to the blue sea. “Though you can’t see it, we’re only a few miles off the coast. Cruise ships don’t generally go further than that.”

“Oh.” Allister visibly perked at that. 

  
  


“Did that make you feel better?” Allister nodded, eating another spoonful of curry, face a little less sullen. “What’d you wanna do after this?”

“...I saw there was a frozen yogurt shop downstairs.” Bea nodded, taking one last bite of her burger. 

“Cool! I would kill for some frozen yogurt right now.” Bea then noticed a shock of white hair blurring through the crowd of people, and she squinted. “Wait - is that Bede?”

Sure enough, Bede was pulling a mildly amused Victor in tow, Hop only a few steps behind them, engaged in some kind of chase. “Wonder what’s up with them.” Allister shrugged, finishing his curry. “Ah, whatever. Froyo we go!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

The chase had quickly devolved into a stupid game of ‘run away from Hop’ in which Victor was having a great time, Bede not so much, as the only one taking it seriously. He had to hand it to both of them, they could run for an incredibly long time, something Victor was finding he was having more and more trouble with -

  
  


“Alright.” A strong hand grabbed Victor’s shirt called, and soon he found himself being held up by Milo, looking mildly amused. “The security’s gonna start complaining if you guys don’t knock it off.”

“Let me go, you hick!” Bede struggled and kicked in midair, but it was useless. Milo was too strong. Hop soon turned the corner, only to skid, and topple over. Bede snorted. 

  
  


“We busted already?” Hop groaned on the floor. “Dammit.”

“Watch your language.” Milo replied. Hop stuck out his tongue. “Now, go do something a little less… running in the halls-y. Like the arcade.” Hop shot up at that, excited. 

“There’s an arcade here?! No way.”

“Yeah. Never been good at that kind of stuff, but last time I saw it, I think your brother was there.” Milo laughed, setting a tired Victor and a fuming Bede down. “He and Riahan were really going at it.” 

“Oh god, we’d better get there before one of the two blows the place up.” Hop remarked, turning the corner. “Let’s go!”

“You two… go on ahead… I’ll stay here…” Victor panted, slumping to the floor. 

“Are you okay?” Bede asked. Victor held up a hand in response. 

“I’m good. Just… go on without me.”

“Hey, stop flirting with Victor and lets go!” Hop whined. Bede rolled his eyes, turning away, ignoring Victor’s indignant sputtering, and Milo’s chuckles. 

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Sure enough, when Bede and Hop arrived at the arcade, Leon and Riahan were already there, currently engaged in air hockey. Bede rolled his eyes. Those two were so dense - then again, it certainly made sense why Hop was so stupid. 

“Hey Bede,” Hop gestures over to the motorcycle game, complete with an actual model motorcycle used to control the onscreen vehicle. “Wanna give it a whirl? I’m really good at these games.”

“Tch,” Bede scoffed, inserting four credits into the game. “Pretty good for you is pretty mediocre for me.”

“You wanna go?”

“I’ll  _ crush  _ you.”

“Wow, you guys are really going at it,” The two of them turned to see Riahan and Leon behind them, having apparently finished their hockey game. “Just like us when we were younger, right Lee?”

“Oh, haha.” Hop retorted, crossing his arms. “We’re nothing like you two.”

Riahan raised an eyebrow. “I dunno about that,” He remarked. 

“For starters, we’re not flirting with each other at every turn.” Bede muttered, causing Hop to snicker quietly. 

“At any rate, we’re leaving,” Leon turned for the door, bag in hand. “Some of us older folk are meeting up at the bar later, and I don’t want to be too tired for that.”

“Gonna have a champion time?” Leon rolled his eyes at Riahan’s sarcastic use of his own catchphrase, as the two of them headed out. “You’ve really gotta change that catchphrase dude, it sounds so corny…”

As their voices faded, Hop turned back to Bede, competitive smirk on his face.

“You ready to die?” He challenged. Bede narrowed his eyes.

“The only one dying here is  _ you _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Marnie, I swear to god you’ve gotta be cheating somehow,” Victor looked up from him and Marnie’s intense game of War to see Hop and a rather defeated looking Bede walk through the hotel room’s door. “Oh hey guys! WHat’d up?”

“ _ I _ killed Bede.” Hop interjected before Bede could say anything. “He challenged my motorcycling skills, and I clobbered him. He’s dead now.” 

“Oh, guess that’s a ghost then?” Marnie replied flatly, pointing to Bede, and Victor giggled. “Wow, I had no idea you were a medium.” 

“Yup! Just an average day in the life of Hop, bringing pastel messes back to life.”

“If you make ONE more comment about my fashion sense, I will -”

  
  


“Kids?” Melony poked her head inside the suite. “A bunch of us are heading down to the bar, which you are NOT allowed to go to,” She remarked sharply, causing both Marnie and Hop to deflate. “So if you need anything, just text us.” 

“Unless everyone’s too plastered to respond.” Marnie replied, and, surprisingly, Bede chuckled. “Then what?”

“Fend for yourselves.” Melony shut the door, and Marnie snorted. 

“Okay mom.” She remarked, before turning back to her and Victor’s cards. “You guys want me to deal you in?” She asked Bede and Hop. They nodded. 

  
  
  


Three and a half hours, a bunch of games of war, one of uno, and three card towers later, Victor was starting to get a bit antsy. 

“You think they’re good?” He asked. Bede shrugged. 

“Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Well,” Marnie started as she was painting her nails. “My brother always said if he’s at a bar for more than two hours, he’s probably plastered."

Everyone looked mildly nervous at that remark.

“Should we like… go check on them?” Hop remarked finally. 

“I mean, probably,” Bede replied, blowing on his brand-new purple nails. “Since you guys seem so worried.”

“That’s Bede speak for ‘I’m worried too’.” Victor remarked before anyone could say anything. “Let’s go.”

As they made their way downstairs, they passed Gordie, supporting a lolling Piers on his shoulder. “What’s up with him?” Victor asked as they passed. 

“Apparently, I’M the only one who can handle my alcohol.” Gordie remarked, sounding both amused and annoyed. “And Piers here,” He gestured to Piers, whose face was red and was mumbling something under his breath. “Is a total lightweight.”

“Same,” Marnie remarked before anyone else could say anything. 

“I’m... going to ignore that.” Gordie response before continuing down the hallway. “Stop crying you dolt.” Gordie remarked to a sobbing Piers.

“GYRADOS DON’T HAVE ARMS GORDIE, HOW DO THEY EEAAAT…”

  
  


“lol.” Marnie said as they continued on their way.

“But that… probably doesn’t bode well.” Victor responded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s hurry up.”

  
  
  


“Wow.” Was the first thing anyone said when they reached the bar. 

For one thing, it was packed. For another thing, from what he could see through the dim and flickering lights of the dance floor, at least three of the Gym Leaders were totally wasted. Milo was drunkenly serenading one of his Wooloos, Nessa and Sonia were both crying about god knows what, Melony and Kabu were both loudly arguing about who was the team parent, and that’s only the people they could see.

“Holy shit.” Bede deadpanned. Hop nodded, but then started looking about. 

“Wait - where’s Lee?” 

“He already left with Raihan.” The four of them turned to see tiny Allister sitting on a bar stool, Bea right next to him.

“Allister?” Victor walked over to him, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“...Got thirsty.” He held up his glass. “It’s a shirley temple.”

“Figures he’d leave with Raihan,” Bede grumbled to himself, pushing through the crowd. Hop snorted.

“Everyone’s okay though?” He asked. Bea nodded.

“Allister and I, since we were invited but can’t legally drink, are on drunk watch. Don’t worry,” She did a little goofy salute at them, grinning. “They’re in good hands!”

  
  


Victor looked from her, to Allister, who was slurping his drink loudly. 

  
  


“I highly doubt it.” Marnie said before anyone could say anything.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The next morning, to no one’s surprise, the kids were the first to arrive, Bede munching on a bagel as the adults slowly trickled in one by one.

“No one talk to me until I’ve had my coffee, I’ve got the worst hangover.” Nessa griped the minute she sat down. Milo nodded in agreement, everyone looking equally wiped. 

“Soooo… how was it?” Victor asked innocently.

“Let’s just say,” Kabu said as he sat down, “That I believe Gym Leader events and alcohol DO NOT mix.” 

Leon sat next to Hop, and Hop squinted at him suspiciously. “What’s that on your neck?” He asked in full Marnie fashion.

“A mosquito bite.” Leon replied, eyes planted firmly on his food. 

  
  


“Then buzz buzz, motherfuckers.” Raihan remarked, planting himself down at the table. 

  
  


Leon went red. Marnie arched an eyebrow. Bede facepalmed.

  
  


  
(And that was the last time any of them went on a cruise.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my sister and I did a writing challenge last night and this is what we got. thats why it sucks.
> 
> Leave Kudos if you enjoyed! (or don't, that's fine too)


End file.
